El disfraz
by Jan di-chan
Summary: Fiesta. Una fiesta de disfrazes en la mansión Enjaku. Todo empieza gracias a un disfraz muy peculiar que Mayura lleva y que llama la atención de todos, especialmente la del Dios de las travesuras Loki. Claro, él podía ser todo lo dios que fuera pero también era un hombre. ¿El dios Loki rindiéndose ante Mayura? ¡Por supuesto! OS.


_Sii! tenía que hacerlo! Un one-shot picante de MAYURA Y LOKI. _

_Lo siento, no pude resistirme. _

_Los personajes pertenecen a su autora, yo solo los cojo prestados para hacer una linda, emocionante y picante hstoria_

* * *

><p>En una gran y lujosa mansión, un grupo de personas disfrutaba de una alegre fiesta de disfraces, cortesía de Yamino que quiso sentir que era el meterse en la piel de otro, disfrazándose de una especie de serpiente-alga marina. Loki no supo descifrarlo, pero ahora eso era "poco" importante con respecto al "gran" problema que tenía ahora.<p>

Bueno, él no, pero cierto persona en concreto y los de su alrededor, lo tendrían. Y eso ya no se convertiría en un gran problema…sino en una catástrofe universal.

Con los dedos repiqueteando sobre la mesa de su, ahora diferente, despacho y la pierna en movimiento, Loki vigilaba a cierta chica que, o debía de parecerse mucho a ella o debía ser la misma que él imaginaba.

Pero sí, ese cabello largo y rosado, sus ojos rojos, su piel blanca, su cuerpo…sin duda alguna esa era Mayura. _Su _Mayura desde hace un año. Esa chica de instituto obsesionada con los misterios, esa chica que no dejaba de molestarle, que a cada rato se metía en problemas, que gritaba y lloraba por cualquier cosa, esa chica que con el tiempo, había empezado a encariñarse de ella, a cuidarla, a tenerla siempre a lado a…terminar enamorándose de ella.

Exactamente no supo ni cuando fue ni cómo se enamoró. Solo sabía que de un día para otro no podía alejarse de ella, que no podía evitar acercarse más de lo debido, no podía evitar besarla, sentir que ella le correspondía, aun después de contarle que era un dios, de volver a besarla, de abrazarla, de tenerla por fin entre sus brazos, de…de eso a ver lo que ahora mismo estaba viendo.

Y es que por muy increíble que pareciera la cosa, por muy misteriosa y extraña que fuese, hoy, Mayura parecía otra persona. Otra que amenazaba con querer molestarle. Tal vez fuera por eso, al fin y al cabo, el día de ayer habían discutido sobre dónde se celebraría la tontería de la fiesta de…Halloween o como se llamara eso. Poco le importaba ahora, lo único verdaderamente importante _ahora _era el "disfraz" que su querida novia había decidido ponerse.

_Sin duda el más llamativo_. Pensó él con molestia, examinándola.

Mayura llevaba un corsé negro con bordes rosados que se pegaba a su cuerpo y que por ende, provocaba que parte de sus pechos se mostrara. Pero aquello era "poco" comparado con llevar ese corsé que dejaba la espalda al aire; el mini pantalón corto que en ese momento llevaba no cubría más que…lo que debía de cubrirse. Con un cinturón, una medias negras por encima de la rodilla y una botas lilas, Mayura realmente parecía otra.

Es que su padre no había visto nada? Donde estaba ese hombre que debía de estar arrastrándola a la casa de las orejas por tan descarado traje. No, traje no, sino trozos de tela.

_Como demonios…._

Más cuando Mayura se volteó para salir del despacho, después de estar hablando con un tipo, del que después de encargaría de él por mirar lo que no debía, se encontró con algo que le dejó atónito. Aparte de ese traje y esas pequeñas orejas de gato sobre su cabeza, una larga cola de gato negra salía del pantalón.

Abrió sus ojos, desmesurado. Bien, eso ya era el colmo.

Se alzó de la silla y fue a buscarla, no sin antes "golpear" al tipo en la cara y dejando a todos lo que había allí, sorprendidos por ello. Pero él, pasando de ese tipo y del dolor de su mano, fue tras Mayura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Horas antes…**

Mayura se miró en el espejo de pie que tenía en la habitación, sonrojándose al verse con "tal descaro" puesto. Ese traje, o trozos de traje de gato…De verdad tenía que ir con eso a la fiesta?

-Estás genial, Mayu-chan-dijo una joven tras ella. Mayura miró a la mujer a través del espejo, avergonzada.

-Freya, n-n puedo salir con…-se volteó a verla- Mi padre mi matará-

Freya, llevando un hermoso disfraz de princesa de tonos azulados y mostrando como siempre gran parte de sus pechos, se acercó con su elegante porte y belleza hacia ella y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, sonriéndole.

-Eres una chica joven, Mayu, y también muy linda, deberías de vestirte así más a menudo.-

-P-pero…si mi padre…-

-No lo hará-se separó ella, volteándola al espejo y colocándose tras ella, apretándole el corsé- Le engañaremos- dijo sonriendo

Mayura le miró por el espejo. Conocía perfectamente esa sonrisa maliciosa y sabía que de ella nunca salían cosas buenas. Suspiró, sintiéndose cansada incluso antes de empezar.

-Listo- exclamó alejándose y observándola a través del espejo-Ten por seguro que con eso enamoraras a muchos chicos- puso las manos sobre sus hombros, sonriendo.

Mayura se miró, sonrojada y no muy convencida. Tal vez…sí que le quedaba bien pero...

-Y si Loki…- y Freya sonrió aún más.

-No querías que Loki se fijara en ti? pues ten por seguro que con esto...no pensará en otra cosa-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y así como fue como, saliendo de su casa, con una chaqueta de capucha que le cubría solo hasta el trasero y hechizando a su padre, llegaron a la mansión de Loki, ya repleta de, según Freya, dioses. Como suponía, todos se quedaron algo extrañados al verla entrar, pero por arte de magia y en tan solo unos minutos, se vio rodeada por muchos de ellos, queriendo bailar con ella, hablar, tomar algo… A Mayura les cayó bien y enseguida entabló conversación con ellos, emocionada al escuchar sus aventuras y sobre todo por ver sus poderes.

Como le gustaría a ella tener poderes!

Si, si, ya lo sabía. Todavía tenía esa "pequeña" obsesión por las cosas misteriosas, pero es que eso no desaparecía de la noche a la mañana y más cuando cada día se veía rodeada de dioses. Tan solo hacía un año que sabía que Loki y los demás eran dioses. El hecho de que ahora tuviera 18 años y de que Loki la engañara por tres años-cosa que realmente la enfadó y mucho- no quitaba la emoción de saber que había estado conviviendo con uno de los misterios más maravillosos del mundo.

La existencia de dioses!

Ella, una chica cualquiera, una chica que jamás creyó en los dioses, seres que se llevaban a las personas más importantes, que no cumplían con sus deseos, ahora, convivía y charlaba con ellos, y nadie, nadie en el mundo lo sabía, excepto ella.

Y eso le gustaba. Ser la única conocedora de un secreto tan importante como ese, la existencia de dioses, la llenaba de felicidad. Porque ese era, sin duda, uno de los mejores misterios que había resuelto.

Y entre risas y comida la tarde pasó, dando paso a una noche de verano con estrellas.

Mayura, mirando el reloj de la pared, pensó que ya era hora de volver, aunque sabría que iría a recibir una reprimenda por quedarse hasta tan tarde en una fiesta; aunque tan solo fueran las doce. Con una sonrisa se despidió de aquel chico y salió del despacho, sintiéndose liberada. No sabía porque, pero el ambiente ahí dentro estaba demasiado caldeado y además, había estado sintiéndose…observaba. Quizá fuera imaginaciones suyas pero…

Meneando la cabeza, bajó las escaleras y buscó a Freya. Tal vez si llegaba con ella a casa, podría hechizar de nuevo a su padre y así librarse de la reprimenda.

Y ahora que pensaba en reprimendas. Durante toda la tarde no escuchó la voz de Loki. Cuando entró en la mansión lo encontró charlando con otros dioses cuando su mirada se posó en ella. Mayura le saludó, pero él solo se limitó a mirarla y luego a voltear la cabeza. Eso le molestó. Encima que ella venía vestida así por él, para llamar su atención, para… que él la viera de una vez y se diera cuenta de que era una mujer, iba él y le volteaba el rostro.

Como respuesta a ello, Mayura no le habló en toda la tarde, en más, ni siquiera le miró. Se dedicó a hablar y reír con los otros dioses, incluso se atrevería a decir que había coqueteado un poco con ellos. Pero ya se había cansado, no ganaba nada vestida así, si quien tenía que hacerle caso era precisamente él, Loki.

-Idiota-masculló ella, de brazos cruzados, adentrándose en un pasillo solitario-como puede ignorarme de esa forma…-

-Mayura-

Ella se detuvo al escuchar esa voz y respiró hondo, antes de voltearse y ver a Loki, más de cerca de lo que había pensado. Se alejó un paso, asombrada, pero volvió a cruzarse de brazos y mirar a un lado, con el ceño fruncido.

No le iba a dirigir la palabra.

-No pienso hablar contigo.-

_Muy bien Mayura! Un hurra por tu estupidez. _Pensó sarcástica

-He hecho algo?- preguntó él, un poco asombrado a la par que Mayura volteaba a mirarle.

-Te parece poco el no hablarme en toda la tarde. Que ni siquiera me hayas mirado?-Loki alzó una ceja mientras ella volvía a mirar a un lado, molesta-

-Eso te ha parecido? Que no te he mirado-y sonrió, sarcástico- Mayura, con lo que llevas, pocas personas no podrían haberlo hecho- Mayura se sonrojó- porque…porque llevas…-examinó ese traje, lo poco que era de eso.

-No lo llevo porque me guste- masculló ella, sin atreverse a mirarle. Por supuesto que no le gustaba ese disfraz, pero se lo había puesto por él, porque Freya había dicho que le gustaría, que no se separaría de ella en toda la tarde.

_Menuda mentira. _

Miró de reojo a Loki, que seguía de brazos cruzados, esperando la supuesta respuesta. Pero ella jamás le diría el motivo del porque se lo había puesto.

-Q-quiero irme a casa, has visto a Freya?-

Como respuesta, Loki alzó una ceja y ella frunció el ceño, cada vez más avergonzada.

-Necesito que me acompañe! Si mi padre ve lo que llevo es capaz de matarme!-

-Y no solo tu padre…-gruñó él, mirando por un segundo al lado, para luego mirarla otra vez- Mayura, de aquí no vas a salir…no mientras lleves eso- la agarró por la mano y tiró de ella, escaleras arriba, pasando delante de todos.

Freya se asomó por la puerta, sonriendo.

-Así que funciona eh…- Narukami se acercó a ella, mirando como esos dos cerraban la puerta.

-Oh! no me digas que…-exclamó asqueado Narukami, imaginándose lo que irían a hacer ahí- Será pervertido! No puede esperar a que los invitados se vayan de casa!- y volvió a entrar al despachó que volvía a estar lleno de comida gracias a Yamino- cuatro ojos más arroz!-

-Si!-respondió al segundo Yamino, todavía sintiendo ese miedo por Narukami.

-Fuiste tú la de vestir a la chica de los misterios con ese traje?- preguntó Fenrir, sentándose a un lado de sus pies, mirando hacia la puerta. Freya como respuesta, sonrió- lleva todo la tarde sin quitarle el ojo de encima-

-Lo sé- respondió feliz. Fenrir suspiró.

-Padre estaba muy enfadado, y sabe que es por tu culpa-

-Mi culpa? Y como lo sabe?...digo...porque mi culpa!-exclamó ofendida- Mayura se lo puso porque quiso. Nadie le obligó a ponérselo.- y bajó las escaleras-ni que yo le dijera que a Loki le encantaría-

Fenrir negó, volviendo a suspirar. Su padre para nada era tonto. Conocía perfectamente a la chica del misterio, y ese traje, sabía que ella nunca le lo pondría.

Miró hacia la habitación y una sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-Pero hay que reconocer que la idea es muy buena-

También sabía que no solo su padre conocía a la chica por cómo era, sino que también estaba bien enamorado de ella.

-Así que…una segunda mama…-y tras eso, bajó a la cocina a ver si pillaba algo de comida que preparaba su hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mayura miraba confusa a Loki mientras este rebuscaba en armarios y cajones, revolviéndolo todo, mascullando molesto en busca de una camisa que por lo menos le cubriera…todo.

Sonrió cuando encontró una camisa blanca. No es que fuera muy larga, pero al menos le cubriría lo que tendría que estar cubierto. Cerró el cajón y desplegó la camisa.

-Ven- le dijo y ella, sonrojada se acercó- quítate eso- le indicó con la mirada, provocando que ella se sonrojara más

-Q-que...-se abrazó sintendo su rostro arder- Loki qu-que quier…-pero él rió

-No me digas que te da vergüenza?-bromeó él mientras Mayura bajaba la cabeza. Loki rodó sus ojos y pasó la camisa por sus hombros- Mayura -puso las manos en su rostro y se inclinó sobre él- conozco cada parte de tu cuerpo con detalle…-sus manos se deslizaron por su cuello, acariciando hasta llegar a su cintura y así pegarla a su cuerpo-creo que la timidez entre nosotros, debería desaparecer.-

Mayura quedó hipnotizada por las manos de este y su mirada se posó sobre los labios de este, muy cerca de los suyos.

-Loki…-murmuró ella, sintiendo las manos de este en su espalda.

-Hm?-sonrió ladino, mientras desataba esas cuerdas del corsé y tanteaba a la vez con sus labios. Mayura se agarró a su camisa, entrecerrando sus ojos y esperando con ganas que la besara.

Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Solamente con sentir las manos de Loki sobre su cuerpo, solamente con que solo se acercara, ella ya empezaba a sentirse rara…hipnotizada. Sus ojos, sus labios, sus manos…todo en él le embrujaba.

Sabía que él era un experto en el arte de la seducción, el tiempo que llevaban juntos había descubierto muchas cosas, sobre todo lo relacionado con sus ligues allí arriba. No era algo que quisiera saber pero…pensar en todas las diosas que Loki ha tocado, que ha besado, con todas las que se había…Le molestaba saber que antes que ella habían pasado muchas mujeres/diosas por sus brazos. Mujeres expertas que le habían complacido y él había complacido.

Y ella, solo una humana, una estudiante de instituto que pronto entraría en la universidad, no tenía ni idea de esos temas hasta que él se lo enseñó.

Llegaría a ser ella una de esas diosas expertas? Solo quería complacerle…quería que la deseara tanto como ella hacía con él.

Estrechó la camisa y, poniéndose de puntillas, terminó juntando sus labios, provocando que la camisa se deslizara de sus hombros. Primero el choque, y luego, empezar a mover sus labios, siendo correspondida al momento. Poco a poco el beso fue intensificándose, llevando eso al encuentro de sus lenguas.

-Espera!-murmuró ella, rompiendo el beso cuando sintió que la última de las cuerdas iba a ser desatada- N-no lo hagas-y bajó su cabeza, sonrojada.

Loki la siguió mirando, extrañado.

-Loki…-apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, avergonzada- n-no…-estrechó su camisa, sufriendo de vergüenza.

_Por dios! Porque siempre hacía caso de los consejos de Freya. _

-Mayura…-puso una mano sobre su cabeza, preocupado- está bien…no te preocupes, si no quieres no haremos nada-y Mayura negó con la cabeza y Loki, dando a entender que eso era un no rotundo, sonrió y la abrazó.

La verdad, es que debería aprender a contenerse. No estaba bien eso de ir forzándola a que dejara a un lado su timidez y se entregara a él en cualquier lado. Él era un dios acostumbrado a ello pero Mayura, ella era diferente. No era una de esas muchas mujeres con las que había estado, ella era especial. Era su Mayura, su novia y prometida. Ella era cálida, alegre y algo extraña. Pero la amaba y no cambiaría nunca por ninguna de las mujeres que tuvo. Mayura era suya y él le pertenecía a ella. A ninguna más.

Por eso….por eso se le hacía tan sumamente difícil no tocarla, por eso no podía evitar besarla, no podía evitar desear que estuviera en sus brazos una y otra vez. SI, se había enamorado de ella, pero también sabía que tenía una enfermiza obsesión con ella, ella y su cuerpo. Al que veneraba con locura.

-Loki…-Mayura cerró sus ojos y decidió soltarlo todo- n-no llevo…ropa interior-

Y apretó sus ojos, esperando recibir la dura reprimenda, pero pasados varios segundos, nada sucedió y ella abrió los ojos, extrañada. Normalmente, ya estaría castigándola.

-Loki…-él separó el abrazo, dejando las manos sobre sus hombros, mirándola con una expresión que Mayura no supo descifrar. Sorpresa, impresión…

-Q-que tú…-bajó las manos de sus hombros-que…-

-F-freya…-bajó la cabeza, sonrojada- ella me quitó toda la ropa tan rápido que…me dijo que tampoco haría falta y…-cerró sus ojos- l-lo siento!- y se abrazó ella misma, evitando también que el corsé le resbalará-y-yo tan solo… me puse esto porque…quería verme…sexy. Quería saber si…te parecía atractiva-se mordió el labio, mirando el suelo y deseando que este se la tragara- si me deseabas…igual que yo…a ti- no hubo respuesta por ninguna parte y ella deseó en serio, poder desaparecer de ahí. Que hacía contándole todas esas cosas? No había jurado que nunca se lo contaría?

_Que poco comprometedora eres contigo misma. Y encima ese maldito silencio…Dios! Loki debe de estar aguantándose las ganas de reír. _

_Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!_

-Mayura- ella se negó a alzar la cabeza, y antes de que pudiera quejarse Loki puso las manos sobre su rostro, lo alzó y besó en los labios. Mayura cerró sus ojos, entregándose a ese beso casi salvaje y anhelante, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras este la apretaba contra su cuerpo.

Tras ella, escuchó como si alguien cerrara con llave, no estaba segura, pero tampoco era que le importara mucho y sintió como la última cuerda de su corsé se rompía, dejando su espalda libre y sujetándose este contra el pecho de los dos. Si se apartaba, este caería al suelo y dejaría libre sus pechos.

Las manos de Loki descendieron por sus brazos y separándose muy poco de sus labios, tiró el corsé a un lado. Mayura se sonrojó e hizo el movimiento de taparse, pero él le sujetó los brazos tras su cuello y luego descendió sus manos hasta su trasero.

-Acabas de cometer el peor pecado de todos, Mayura…-la besó- seducirme es lo peor que pudiste hacer-agarrándola del trasero, Mayura pudo notar el bulto en los pantalones del dios y con las mejillas sonrojada, le miró, asombrada.

Loki, sonriendo, descendió sus labios por su cuello mientras sus manos ascendían y agarraban ahora sus pechos. Mayura gimió cuando las sintió.

-L-loKi…-

- No podrás salir de aquí…nunca- sus labios volvieron a ascender, besando su mentón, mordiendo su labio- eres mía – se miraron a los ojos- y voy a demostrártelo.-

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Jojojo! espero que os haya gustado! Verdad que es una historia muy muy linda! Loki es tan terriblemente atractvo de adulto y Mayura...super mona :p<em>

_Espero recibir vuestras opiniones pronto!_

_Matta ne!_

**JAN DI-CHAN**


End file.
